


something so magic about you

by playedwright



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Romance, rly just .. fluffy nonsense ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: He finds Dex in the kitchen, escorting some drunk freshmen out of there and fixing the caution tape. Nursey isn’t drunk, not by a long shot, but something about how Dex looks tonight sets his skin on fire.He slips under the caution tape and grabs Dex by the collar of his shirt, pressing him against a wall where they’re mostly hidden from sight.





	something so magic about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miastree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miastree/gifts).



> originally posted on [tumblr](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/post/185829841862/nurseydex-and-50-binch) as an ask prompt from the lovely [miastree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miastree/pseuds/miastree) that got out of hand and ended up on here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The Haus is practically on fire after their win tonight.

Okay—maybe that’s not the best comparison to make, since the Haus _literally_ caught on fire one time after a big win. Like, there’s still char marks on the porch where Dex hasn’t replaced the wood yet.

The point still stands. The Haus is hopping, and Nursey for one is _feeling_ it.

He finds Dex in the kitchen, escorting some drunk freshmen out of there and fixing the caution tape. Nursey isn’t drunk, not by a long shot, but something about how Dex looks tonight sets his skin on fire.

He slips under the caution tape and grabs Dex by the collar of his shirt, pressing him against a wall where they’re mostly hidden from sight.

“You’ve been away from me too long,” Nursey whines. He’s close enough that he knows Dex can feel Nursey’s breath against his face. He also knows that it drives Dex crazy. Sure enough, Dex arches forward. There’s a smirk on his face that Nursey can’t wait to kiss off.

“We played, like, twenty minutes of ice time together tonight,” Dex reminds him. Nursey tightens his grip on Dex’s shirt.

“Not enough,” he whispers. He leans in until his lips brush against Dex’s, a barely-there pressure that makes them both shiver. “Besides, if you start talking about ice time, I’m going to have to drag you upstairs.”

Nursey is so close to him that he can feel Dex’s lips curl into a smile. “Oh, yeah?” he asks.

“Fuck yes,” Nursey breathes. “A goddamn hatty? From a _d-man_? That’s mad sexy. I almost kissed you right there on center fucking ice.”

“Pulling a Zimmermann, I see.”

Nursey does kiss him, just to shut him up. He loves Dex like this, cocky and confident and teasing. It’s a rare version. Maybe Nursey just loves him in general. Maybe it’s about damn time he said it out loud.

Dex’s mouth is pliant against his, moving lazily and with purpose. Nursey can feel this kiss in his toes. He puts his free hand on Dex’s hip and squeezes.

Dex laughs and breaks the kiss. “You gonna give these party-goers a show, babe?”

“They’re not watching,” Nursey insists. He leans forward and kisses Dex again and again. Dex wraps his arms around Nursey’s neck and pulls him impossibly closer.

“What are you going to do when Bitty walks in and yells at us for defiling his kitchen?” Dex asks. Nursey groans and drops his head to the crook of Dex’s neck.

“Why are you determined to stop me from kissing you right now?” he demands.

“We’re literally in the middle of a crowded Haus during a kegster. You really that sure you want people to see you with me?”

Dex’s voice is light but Nursey recognizes the edge of insecurity hiding behind it. He lifts his head and catches Dex’s gaze with his own. It’s hard, sometimes, to remember that they used to hate one another. Things are going so well. But insecurities like that don’t fade easy.

Nursey raises a hand to Dex’s cheek, cupping it gently. He smiles when Dex leans into it. “Baby, I want to stand on a table and announce to everyone that my boyfriend won us a game today,” Nursey says honestly.

Dex blushes. He’s beautiful. Nursey is, almost devastatingly, in love with him. “Don’t embarrass yourself,” Dex mutters.

Which—

No.

That’s not the right answer.

In an instant, Nursey drops his hands and steps back. He almost gets distracted by the way Dex’s body instinctively follows him, like it’s ingrained in him. Like they’re magnets for one another. But—he’s a man on a mission. He grabs Dex’s hand and twines their fingers and tugs him out of the kitchen.

Panic rises in Dex’s voice as he hisses, “What are you doing?”

It’s louder out of the kitchen, so Nursey tugs him close. “Tell me you don’t want me to do it and I won’t,” he says.

“Nurse, what are you talking about—”

Nursey puts his free hand on Dex’s neck. “I’m telling everyone how proud I am of you. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t.”

Dex has a myriad of different blushes, and Nursey has spent a long time cataloging them. His favorite, he thinks, is the happy pink his skin turns when he’s surprised. “You were serious?”

“I’m serious,” Nursey confirms. Then he adds, “I’m serious about you.”

Dex laughs. It sounds half-maniacal. “Derek,” he says, and it sounds like an ‘ _I love you’_ to Nursey’s ears. Nursey grins.

He kisses Dex’s forehead then clambers on top of the coffee table. He thanks God or whoever is up there that Bitty brought in a table sturdy enough for hockey players to horse around on. He’s not drunk—not by a long shot—but Nursey doesn’t think he’s _ever_ felt this good.

“People are staring,” Dex warns him mildly.

“I don’t care,” Nursey tells him. Then he cups his hands around his mouth and says for the whole kegster to hear, “ _HEY_! Let’s give it up for Number 24 and that _gorgeous_ hatty that won us a game!”

Around them, the crowd cheers jubilantly. Dex is bright red and grinning from ear to ear. He doesn’t look away from Nursey, even as people whoop and holler for him.

“Hey, _hey_!” Nursey continues. He whistles until he has almost everyone’s attention again. “I just want to make sure every single one of you knows that my boyfriend is a fucking beast on that ice, and that he’s taking us all to the _fucking Final Four_!”

The cheers that rock the Haus this time are even louder. Logically, Nursey knows it’s more in celebration of moving on to the next round and not for his near-declaration of love, but logic doesn’t matter right now.

Dex grabs his waist as Nursey clambers back down and immediately pulls him in for a kiss. “That was super hot,” Dex says. He sounds kind of breathless.

“As hot as a hat trick in a playoff game?” Nursey teases.

Dex contemplates. For the second time that night, Nursey thinks about how he can’t wait to kiss that smug look away. “Not quite,” Dex tells him. Nursey laughs into his kiss.

“Still care of people are staring?” Nursey asks. Dex’s eyes are still closed, and he lets out a small hum.

“No,” he says decisively.

Nursey kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> um ngl there might .... be more to this. . ... .... .. we'll see.
> 
> thank you for reading!! comment, kudos, bookmark below!
> 
> you can always find me on [tumblr](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/).


End file.
